


1 April 2020

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Victoire have news to share with Drarry, so they come over for dinner (and nearly catch sight of snogging, oops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 April 2020

Harry and Draco were having a nice afternoon together, with no children running amock for once. This, of course, meant that they were snogging heavily on their couch, work documents scattered across the floor and tea long forgotten. The Savior was just getting the blond’s damn tie undone when the floo flashed, a voice calling through.

Both men audibly groaned, but stood and straightened up before answering their godson at the floo. Harry was the first to make it to the fire, not having to retie anything. He knelt down in front of the flames, “Yes Teddy? We’re here?”

“Yes, Uncle Harry, would you mind a visit this evening for dinner? Victoire and I have some news for you.”

Harry looked over to Draco who shrugged, though Harry could tell he wanted to see the metapmorphagus once again. It really had been too long since their last visit. “Sure thing, Teddy. Dinner’ll be served at seven, so just be sure to be here in like two hours?”

“Okie doke. See you then guys,” Teddy waved through the floo, soon cutting the connection off.

“Now,” Draco asked from the hallway, “Shall we continue our activities upstairs?”

“Definitely,” Harry smirked, following his husband up to their room.

Soon enough, the two were satisfied, showered, and dressing. Draco picked out a pair of blue slacks, a white button up, and a blue blazer. Harry wore some dark fitted jeans and a green long-sleeve. They once-overed each other before heading downstairs, playful kissing and pinching causing their laughter to ring out through the large manor.

“Drake! Stop it before Teddy gets here!” Harry said when they got to the living room, turning to slap Draco’s shoulder for the latest pinch on his arse.

A throat was cleared and Draco and Harry looked up to find a laughing Victoire and a horrified Teddy looking at them. “I’m afraid you’ve already scarred ‘im,” Victoire giggling, patting Teddy’s cheek affectionately. Telling by the now-fleeting pink color that Teddy often bore when scared.

“We’re very sorry,” Draco said in his overly-polite Malfoy tone, “I won’t ever grope your godfather again.” Teddy nodded, blushing, which only worsened when Draco leaned down and whispered, “At least not while you’re looking.” The look that Draco gave Teddy after the secret was enough for Harry to decipher his words and earn the blond another slap on the shoulder.

“Come on now, before you scare them away. Dinner’s ready, guys.” Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his husband’s hand and dragging him into the dining room, followed by Teddy and Victoire.

“Minnie,” Draco called once they had reached the dining room. A house-elf dressed in a shrunken yellow dress and pointy shoes that were oddly reminiscent of something Luna would wear with strange curly blonde locks came into the room with a pop. “We’re ready for our meal now, please.”

“Of course, Master Draco,” the house-elf bowed. Draco dipped his head back politely and the four sat. Draco took the head of the table, Harry to his right. Teddy took the other head and Victoire sat across from Harry. To Victoire it seemed that Harry was being polite, since it was technically Draco’s manor, under his name, and because Teddy was another male of a different surname in the house, but Teddy knew it was because Draco and Harry couldn’t go twenty minutes without some form of physical contact. At least, not since they had their last child. Lily just turned five in March.

“So,” Harry began as the plates appeared before them, “To what do we owe this visit?”

“Not, of course, implying that there need be a reason,” Draco added as an afterthought, raising his glass to the man seated across from him. Teddy blushed and fidgeted.

“Well, actually, Victoire and I have something to tell you guys.” Teddy spoke nervously. Strange for the young Hufflepuff to be so starved of confidence. “Being the only family I’ve got left, I thought it best to tell you both first.”

“Well go on,” Harry prompted, only a taste of anxiety under his cheerful tone. Draco grabbed his husband’s hand in comfort in case the news was of a bad nature, “Spit it out,” Harry smiled meekly.

Teddy gulped, making eye contact with his eyelids. He took a moment to steady his breathing, then sat straight and looked to his uncles bravely. “Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, Victoire and I have become engaged.”

“Really?” Harry asked, face open and bright.

Draco smiled genuinely, gripping his husband’s hand in eagerness, “That’s fantastic.”

“That’s bloody amazing that is!” Harry grinned, then, suddenly his face faltered, “Wait, this isn’t some sick April Fool’s prank is it?”

Teddy and Victoire shook their heads fiercely, “Zat is exactly what I said! But it is true, see?” She brought a ring box out of her purse and Teddy placed the gorgeous diamond over her ring finger, fitting it perfectly to the preexisting promise ring that lay on her hand.

“Oh goodness,” Draco gushed, his eyes pawing over the ring, which was a brilliant princess cut, yet not as large nor as clear as his own ascher cut piece. 

Harry was pulling the handkerchief from Draco’s lapel, dabbing it beneath his glasses, “This is amazing news.”

“Oh you big sap,” Draco clutched the raven-haired man’s hand tightly.

“Now,” Harry sniffed quietly, “We have a reason to celebrate over this fine meal. Minnie, doll, would you mind bring us in some champagne?” Harry called into the kitchen. A pop and a bottle on the table was his answer. Draco leaned forward and gladly popped the cork of the bottle, pouring glasses for everyone around him.

Teddy was their only family. Now, their boy was all grown and getting married. Oh that Victoire was a lucky gal to be getting their godson. Draco would never admit it, but Harry had to wipe away the hot streamlines on his face a few times during the evening when Teddy and Victoire weren’t looking.

It was a beautiful sight, young love. It only made Harry’s heart want for Draco more. And, as always, Draco felt the same.


End file.
